familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carl Frederick William Tandberg (1910-1988)
Boston, Massachusetts |Baptism = |Death = Los Angeles, California |Burial = Eternal Valley Memorial Park, Los Angeles, California |Father = Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) |Mother = Alvilde Marie Naess (1875-1933) |Spouse = Alice Nazian Gonyer (1909-1992) |Marriage = circa 1929 (age 19) New York |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Carl Frederick Tandberg (1910-1988) Bass Musician (b. March 22, 1910, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA - d. August 26, 1988, Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California, USA) Social Security Number 105168545. Parents *Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) of Portland, Maine *Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) of Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Thorvald was the son of Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1846-1910) of Hønefos, Norway; and Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-1915) of Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Birth Carl was born on March 22, 1910 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts. Siblings *Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995) who married Clifford Edward Milner (1892-1980) *Thorvald Martin Tandberg, Jr. (1900-1900) *Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Ralph Tandberg, who was a safety engineer, who married Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) and after her death married Esther Ruth Clyde (1895-1973) and after a divorce married JoAnn Losey *Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) who married Joseph Nathaniel French I (1888-1975), who was an architect *Thordis Tandberg (1904-1919) who died when she was 14 of spinal meningitis. Marriage He married Alice Nazian Gonyer (1909-1992) of Orono, Maine around 1929 in New York. They had met at a dance in Orono. Her family was originally French Canadian and Catholic. Queens, New York In 1930 Carl and Alice were living at 88-08 171st Street in Queens, New York and paying $50 a month in rent. Carl was already working as a musician. California He was the first Tandberg in the family to move to California. His brother Ralph was the next to move to California after the birth of Pauline and they both lived together. He lived in Burbank and worked in Alhembra, California at Rickey's Lounge, as a jazz musician with Stan Seltzer and Paul Peters, from 1957 to at least 1970. He later worked as the maître d'hôtel at the same restaurant. He worked as a security guard at the NBC studio, and at KTTV, channel 11. Security guard He worked at Bob Hope's house as the security at the gate after he retired from music. Death He died on August 26, 1988 in Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California at 78 years old. He was buried in Eternal Valley Memorial Park in the Garden of Prayer in grave 435E. Obituary The Signal of Santa Clara, California on 30 August 1988: "Carl Tandberg of Saugus died Friday after a brief illness. He was 78. Mr. Tandberg was born in Dorchester, Massachusetts on March 3, 1910. He was a big band musician for 45 years. He is survived by his wife, Alice; son, Eugene of Chatsworth; daughter, Carol Lancaster of Saugus; sisters, Ethel Milner of Chatsworth, and Yolanda French of Michigan; brother Ralph of Anaheim, four grandchildren and three great-grandchildren. Services will be held at 11 a.m. today (Tuesday) at Eternal Valley Memorial Park. Interment will be at Eternal Valley. " Bands *Shep Fields (1910-1981) and His Rippling Rhythm Orchestra *The Jerry Blaine (1910-1973) Orchestra *The Frankie Ortega Trio. Discography *Glen Campbell; The Legacy, 1961-2002 (2003) *Frankie Ortega and His Group; Imperial IR 9025 (c1950) Memories about Carl Frederick Tandberg *Adelma Tandberg on May 12, 2006 said: He was a bass fiddle player for a band operated by a man called Shep Fields (1910-1981). *June Tandberg on May 12, 2006 said: He was a bass fiddle player with the Frankie Ortega Trio in Hollywood, California. *Pauline Dutton on May 24, 2006: He was guard at the Burbank studios and he knew Bob Hope. He painted pictures of farmhouses and his brother Ralph painted seascapes. Carl sold tiny paintings on tiny stands at the local drug store. His wife made memory books from old TV Guides to make a papier-mâché art work for people's weddings. The trailer that they lived in was damaged during the Sylmar earthquake of February 9, 1971. Carl played at a restaurant at Alhambra, and he had a tiny pinky ring with a sapphire in it. He took me for my first soda. His wife was ill in her last years but he died before her, maybe of a heart attack. Carl was the first to move to California and he lived in Burbank. *Carol Tandberg (1933- ) wrote on May 29, 2006: He moved from New York to California in 1945. He lived for a time in Long Beach and Los Angeles and then moved to Sun Valley. They ultimately moved to Sylmar where they both passed away. When Carl was a young man, he played the tuba in bands and traveled the Vaudeville Circuit on the east coast. Somewhere along the line he changed to the bass fiddle. He met Alice in Orono, Maine at a dance and they were eventually married in New York in 1929. He worked with many bands in New York before moving to California. There he worked with such bands as the Frankie Ortega Trio in Las Vegas and also in the Balboa Bay Club for 11 years. He worked at a music publishing company where he met Glen Campbell. They collaborated on many demo records and finally had an album of their own may have been called "The Blue Grass Boys". Carl played at "Rickey's" in Alhambra and when the trio broke up, he became the Maître d' of the restaurant, which was downstairs. He then took a position with a security company and was a set watcher at KTTV, channel 11 and was also at the home of Bob Hope as a gate guard. He finally retired for good and became diabetic. He died of a heart attack. External links *Carl Frederick Tandberg at Flickr *Carl Frederick Tandberg at Findagrave *Carl Frederick Tandberg at Familysearch *Carl Frederick Tandberg at Geni *Carl Frederick Tandberg at Wikipedia References Images Image:1920 census Tandberg Naess.jpg|1920 census Image:1930 census Tandberg Goyner.jpg|1930 census Image:Carl Frederick Tandberg (1910-1988) at the American Music Company in 1961.jpg|1961 at the American Music Company Image:Tandberg-Carl 1962December7.gif|1962 at Rickey's Image:Tandberg 1966 Rickey.gif|1966 at Rickey's Image:Tandberg-Carl 1969April25crop.gif|1969 at Rickey's Image:Tandberg-Carl 1970July12.gif|1970 July 12 Image:14191829 115043348949a.jpg|1970-1980 circa Image:Carl Frederick Tandberg (1910-1988) obituary in The Signal of Santa Clara, California on 30 August 1988.png Image:Carl Frederick Tandberg (1910-1988) tombstone at Eternal Valley Memorial Park in Newhall, Los Angeles, California.jpg|Tombstone Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Wikipedia starting on May 26, 2006. Transferred to Familypedia on April 1, 2007‎. Category:Famous people Category:Tandberg (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Carl Frederick Tandberg (1910-1988)